CableManila
CableManila ia a Cable Company in Metro Manila that is owned by Cox Cable (20%), Charter (60%) and Solar Entertainment Corporation (20%) History In 1972, CableManila was launched with 12 channels In 1995, CableManila expanded its channels roster from 12 to 50 with adding FTA channels. But shutteddown 11 channels but transfered to other channels and BBC Prime was kept. In 2000, Turner Asia launched Boomerang but its exclusively available on CableManila In 2003, CableManila reaches 100 channels with launch of BBC World News on CableManila In 2006, when CableManila reaches 126 channels, CableManila shuteddown Analog TV and shifts customers to Digital TV In 2008, CableManila reaches 200 channels In 2012, Boomerang Asia will shutdown in 2012 (but wil revived on 2015) but CableManila would keep Boomerang but Toonami and Cartoonito was added to CableManila. (that day, Boomerang Asia was rebranded from Pink logo to blue ribon) (but in 2015, Boomerang Asia is rebranded again for Global rebrand but Boomerang Asia is added to numberous Asian Cable Companies) In 2012, CableManila reached 300 SD channels with launch of Toonami, Cartoonito, ABS-CBN Cable Channels and Zee TV. In July 2017, CableManila would keep SyFy but Universal Channel Asia was shutted down, that day, SyFy Asia was rebranded to same US look. Channel list *1. Barker *2. ABS-CBN *3. GMA *4. TV5 *5. CNN Philippines *6. PTV *7. IBC *8. GMA News TV *9. ETC *10. 2nd Avenue *11. Jack TV *12. MTVph *13. Solar Sports *14. Basketball TV *15. Reserved *16. DIVA *17. Reserved *18. PPV *19. Asian Food Channel *20. Food Network *21. Travel Chanel *22. WarnerTV *23. HGTV *24. Boomerang *25. CNN *26. AMC *27. The QYOU *28. Cartoonito *29. BBC World News *30. Binge (exclusive to CableManila) *31. Kids (exclusive to CableManila) *32. The Game Channel (now exclusive to CableManila) *33. eGG Network *34. SyFy *35. Fox Filipino *36. ABS-CBN Sports & Action *37. BEAM *38. O Shopping *39. CT *40. ABC1 (exclusive to CableManila) *41. Fox News *42. Knowledge Channel *43. France 24 *44. Nickelodeon *45. Toonami *46. Cartoon Network *47. Disney Channel *48. Disney XD *49. Animax *50. Aniplus *51. Yey! (Filipino audio) *52. NickToons (exclusive to CableManila (as of now)) *53. Nick Jr *54. Disney Junior *55. BabyTV *56. BabyFirst TV *57. AXN *58. Sony Channel *59. Zee Sine *60. CGTN *61. DZMM Teleradyo *62. HBO *63. Fox Movies *64. Cinema One *65. ABS-CBN Regional Channel *66. CineMo! *67. Toon Disney (exclusive to CableManila) *68. Fox Life *69. Fox Action Movies *70. Fox Family Movies *71. HBO Family *72. HBO Hits *73. HBO Signature *74. Red by HBO *75. Discovery Channel *76. Animal Planet *77. TLC *78. Discovery Science *79. Eve *80. Discovery Kids *81. DMAX *82. National Geographic Channel *83. Nat Geo Wild *84. Nat Geo People *85. Nat Geo Music *86. Lifestyle *87. KBO (unavailable for Monday at 6am to Friday at 23:59:59) *88. Kix *89. History *90. H2 *91. Lifetime *92. Crime & Investigation *93. Fyi *94. Outdoor Channel *95. Trill *96. Light Network *97. Net 25 *98. INC TV *99. Hope Channel *100. UNTV *101. AksyonTV *102. FoxCrime *103. Fox *104. SolarTV (revived) (exclusive to CableManila) *105. SolarTV2 (exclusive to CableManila) *106. YTV *107. Teletoon *108. Fox Sports *109. Fox Sports 2 *110. Fox Sports 3 *111. Bein Sports 1 *112. Bein Sports 2 *113. Sports Illustrated *114. Sports Illusrated 2 *115. Sky News *116. MSNBC *117. CNBC *118. ITV Choice *119. Treehouse *120. Dreamworks Channel *121. Clubbing TV *122. CBeebies *123. BBC Lifestyle *124. Yey! (English Audio) *125. Myx *126. Channel V *127. Astro Ria *128. TruTV *129. SBS (to be keep by CableManila) *130. MBC *131. MBN *132. KBS1 *133. KBS World *134. KBS2 *135. tvN *136. Star Plus *137. Star Bharat *138. Star Gold *139. Star Utsav *140. Star World India *141. Zee TV *142. Zee Cinema *143. Zee Anmol *144. Zee News *145. Sony Entertainment Television (India) *146. Sony SAB *147. Sony PAL *148. Sony MAX *149. Colors (India) *150. Nick India (Hindi) *151. MTV India *152. MTV Hits *153. Richtey *154. Richtey Cineplex (SD version) *155. Colors Infinity *156. Nick India (English) *157. Rai Italia *158. TVE Internacional *159. RTP Internacional *160. ANT1 Sat *161. ERT World *162. MBC (UAE) *163. MBC2 *164. MBC3 *165. MBC4 *166. MBC Action *167. Saudi TV1 *168. Saudi TV2 *169. Cartoon Network Arabic *170. Spacetoon (Arabic) *171. Dubai Sports *172. Dubai Sports 2 *173. Dubai Racing *174. Sky News Arabia *175. Spectrum Sports Manila (exclusive to CableManila) *176. Spectrum News Maniila *177. OSN Yahala *178. Star TVE *179. Clan TVE *180. BBC Earth *181. Cartoon Network Too (exclusive to CableManila) *182. K+ *183. TV5Monde *184. CGTN Documentary *185. CCTV 4 *186. SolarObjects (exclusive to CableManila) *187. Sahara One *188. VTV4 *189. NBA TV *190. Freeform USA *191. GXTV *192. Dragon TV *420. MemeTV (exclusive to CableManila) *1000. VOD: BBC First *1001. VOD: Netflix Cancelled channels *Camp Teletoon (for some reason) *Arienspace TV *Zee Russia *BBCHD Historic channels (1972-1995) *1. EntTV (now AXN) *2. NewsTV (now CNN) *3. KidTV (now Cartoon Network) *4. DocTV (now Discovery Channel) *5. IndiaTV (now Star Plus) *6. EntTV2 (now Fox Life) *7. FilTV (now ABS-CBN) *8. SportsTV (now Fox Sports 2) *9. BBC World Service (was BBCph (1975-1991) and BBC Prime (1995)) (now BBC Entertainment (now defunct)) *10. ChinaTV (now CCTV 4) *11. MovieTV (now HBO) *12. MusicTV (now MTVph)